His Jacket, Her Life, Their Adventures
by Pineapple-Sorceress
Summary: I ran to my knapsack and grabbed The Jacket. I put it on, and laid down. It still smelled like Butch. Smoke, rum, hair product, and his cologne. I fell asleep with it on, dreaming about the good times in the vault. I know, bad summary, but PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**OK. So hello, people in the Fallout 3 fanworld. I've been writing only fics for Merlin lately, but when I started reading wonderful stories for Fallout, epically by _penelopeglass _and _The Konfessionist_. I've been thinking, and I'm going to try a Lone Wanderer/Butch DeLoria story… It may or may not end well, but I hope no one hates me for trying. I'm trying to get a noticeable difference between Butch's being an ass side and his soft side… like buttah... : D sorry. I needed to have a Psych reference somewhere…**

**Enjoy, my total of maybe possibly 3 people reading. **

**Pwah**pwah**pwah**pwah**pwah**pwahpwah**pwah**pwahpwahpwah**pwah**

Chappie #1

LW POV

He gave me his jacket. His beloved 'Tunnel Snakes' jacket. He flat-out gave it to me, just for saving his mom from the Radroaches. He'd honestly looked scared out of his wits when he heard his mom's screams. I thought the Tunnel Snakes didn't 'do' scared. I saw Vault Officers running towards me, so I pulled out my 10mm pistol that Amata gave me, just in case. Butch saw me pull my gun, so he whirled around to see the police ready their guns and batons, and then looked back to see me running away. I was about halfway down the hall to the stairs when I looked behind me. I saw the police a good distance away, but that's not what made turning around the worst mistake ever. In front of the police, I saw Butch. He was yelling at me 'Go, Rose! Get outta here!' while he was sidestepping the cops, but when I looked at his face, I saw his eyes filling with tears. He ran into the next room, so I sprinted to the Vault 101 entrance. Amata said her goodbyes, and apologized for her father. I hugged her briefly before running past the 13-ton door to the outside. When I got to the door that was radiating heat, the cog door closed. I had no choice but to step out, so I did. I didn't expect the harsh sun beating down on my face, or the hot breeze ruffling my pulled back hair. I kept my gun out, and started walking. I found a group of demolished houses, and my Pip-Boy beeped, signaling that I'd found a place called Springvale.

A few hours later, I'd looted all the houses of anything valuable, and I met a woman named Silver. I was currently in Megaton, in a place called Moriarty's Saloon…

Butch's POV

It was nighttime for the Vault, and according to the overseer's new rules, it was lights out at 9:00. Butch DeLoria don't go to sleep that early. I was walking in the shadows of the hallways. I was going to a place to think. I found a nice closet to sit in, so I went in, locked the door, and sat on a bench. I started clearing my head of everything… but Rose. This was one of the only times where I was really alone, so I thought about her. I thought about her hair that looked like woven gold, and her eyes that sparkled an almost blinding green, and her smooth skin the color of the white, pristine sand you hear about from before the war, and- light footsteps stopped my thinking.

LW PO V

It had been almost four months since I left the vault, and already I missed it. I missed not being shot every other hour, I missed having someone to talk to, I miss the pure water, I missed not having to make decisions that endanger people's lives… I still feel the regret. I shouldn't have listened to Mr. Burke! Just the sound of a home, and safety, and luxury… that blocked all other thoughts. Now everyone that had lived in Megaton was dead, and it was all because of me selfishness. Then everyone in Tenpenny Tower was asking me to get rid of the ghouls that were trying to get in. As I walked out of Roy's hideout, remorse filled me, and I'd just realized what I'd done. I just killed them in cold blood because they wanted safety in the place where people didn't like the way they looked. I admit, even I think they're absolutely disgusting, but it's not their fault! They didn't choose to become irradiated, it was because of the war. And now they're dead for it. Their blood is literally on my hands.

I ran back to Tenpenny, got cleaned up, had Godfrey fix my hair, then went to sleep, listening to the terrible things Three-Dog was saying about me.

Butch's POV

Four. Freaking. MONTHS! I hadn't seen Rose in four months. Ma' died a few weeks ago, from what the Overseer called 'too much alcohol consumption'. Now all I had left was Amata. We're friends now, and we have been since she caught me in the closet after Rose left.

I thought about her hair that looked like woven gold, and her eyes that sparkled an almost blinding green, and her smooth skin the color of the white, pristine sand you hear about from before the war, and- light footsteps stopped my thinking. The door opened, and I heard someone talking to me.

"_Butch?"_

_I looked up to see Amata staring at me with a confused look on her face._

_She sat down next to me and asked,_

"_Is it Rose?" Panic flew over me and I let out a rushed_

"_NO!" Amata gave me this look, and it was like she was telling me that she knew, just with her eyes. She had a small smile on her mouth, and for the rest of the night, we talked about my 'Rose issue'. _

Whenever someone said something about Her, my jaw tensed up, and if they talked bad about her, I would lose it and punch whoever was talking. So much for keeping it a secret… the next day, no one remembered it, so I was all clear. Thank God these people are either stupid or oblivious.

LW POV

"_**Go, Rose! Get outta here!"**_

"_**You better watch out, cause the Pirate of the Wastes is out there, folks."**_

"_**Go, Rose! Get outta here!"**_

"_**The rumors are true. That mushroom cloud over the vicinity of Megaton was in fact, Megaton."**  
**"Go, Rose! Get outta here!"**_

"_**Nice goin, scum-bag."**_

"_**Go, Rose! Get outta here!"**_

I shot up in my bed with a loud scream.

"My apologies, miss, but I have to suggest that you stop screaming before you wake the other residents." Godfrey told me. I asked him for some water, and then sat down on the bed again. Another two months, and the nightmares still plague me. His voice, their voices ring in my ears like when a grenade cripples my ears. I wasn't known as the Pirate of the Wastes anymore. I made sure of that. Now, according to Three-Dog, I'm the 'Savior of the Wastes'. I made sure that I could do everything in my power to be good. As soon as I helped Three-Dog with his satellite problem, I found Dad. But the Enclave ruined that. Now, because of them, he's dead, and I had to watch.

When someone asks how killing feels, most, out here, reply with either 'It's a rush!' or 'It is terrifying, but you get used to it, since you have to kill to live.'. That question is completely different from 'How does it feel to watch someone die?' "Less people answer that one. If I HAD to answer that, I would say that it is very depressing, even if they were trying to kill you first. That answer doesn't account for watching someone you're close to. The words that describe how I feel for that are things like horrified, sick, anguished, hopeless, desperate, unfathomable pain… love.

I ran to my knapsack and grabbed The Jacket. I put it on, and laid down. It still smelled like Butch. Smoke, rum, hair product, and his cologne. I fell asleep with it on, dreaming about the good times in the vault.

**WHEW! I haven't had Internet in FOREVER, so I was stuck with like, 5 chappies for a bunch of chizz and no way to upload it! I forgot that I could use Microsoft Word without Internet, so I wrote the first half of stuff like, 2 months ago, and the rest just got finished today! Please review! I wanna know if I should continue this, or just forget about it. THE PLOT BUNNIES ARE FLOATING AROUND IN MY HEAD JUICE! DOES ANYONE HAVE THE MAGIC NET OF CREATIVITY THAT I CAN GET THEM OUT WITH? If I do end up adding more to this, it might not be on a weekly publishing… I have band camp… band camp is fun, but I don't like getting sunburned, I don't like sitting down maybe 2 times in the whole 8 hour camp, and I don't like getting Turf Monkeys in my shoes! BYEBYE!**

_Love, Pineapple-Sorceress._


	2. Chapter 2

You know what, I need to discontinue this…I feel bad since this is my first discontinuation, but I completely forgot where this is going… I felt a little bad about it anyway, I got a few follows, but no reviews. It bugs me when people favorite/follow but don't say why. What do I need to do to make it better? Why was it good? Why was it bad? Do you have ideas for me? Oh well. I don't want to make anyone feel that it's their fault, cause it's completely mine. ENJOY YOUR FANFICTION-ING!

_Love, Pineapple-Sorceress._


End file.
